Jealous
by Remahan Peyek
Summary: "Hahahahha. Biarpun begitu, aku adalah milikmu." Mino tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum, enteng sekali ia menjawabnya Menyebalkan. Song Minho menyebalkan Aku benci ! SongKang of WINNER - Yaoi


**SongKang**

Song Minho

Kang Seungyoon

And Other

Summary :

"Hahahahha. Biarpun begitu, aku adalah milikmu." Mino tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum, enteng sekali ia menjawabnya.

Menyebalkan. Song Minho menyebalkan.

Aku benci !

•

•

•

Gangnam · 170428

Hari ini kami ada fanmeet didaerah Gangnam. Jadwal begitu padat dan fans kami juga begitu padat, bahkan banyak sekali. Mungkin karena hiatus yang begitu lama?

"Oppaaa!" pekiknya.

"Ah nde?" kini Mino menatapnya.

"Aku mengatakan pada temanku, bahwa kau adalah milikku sejak aku berada disekolah menengah pertama hehe he." jelas wanita berambut pirang itu sembari tertawa renyah.

"Y-yaa?" balas Mino singkat.

"Tapi semua orang sangat menyukaimu. Kau sangat populerrr!!"

Dia mengatakan Mino sangat populer menggunakan pekikan itu lagi. Rasanya ingin ku katakan 'kau pikir pekikanmu lebih indah dari suaraku?' —ah sudahlah. Tapi jangan lupakan bibirnya, yang membuat pout didepan _miliku,_ ya MILIK KU. SONG MINHO KU.

"Hahahahha. Biarpun begitu, aku adalah milikmu." Mino tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum, enteng sekali ia menjawabnya.

Menyebalkan. Song Minho menyebalkan.

Aku benci !

·

·

·

·

Crak.. Crak! Crak!

Aku memotong kasar sebatang wortel. Sayur terakhir yang ku masukan dalam sup nanti. Seunghoon dan Jinwoo hyung pergi kencan hari ini, dan si hitam menyebalkan itu sedang mandi. Lama sekali.

Ku masukkan wortel, menambah sedikit penyedap dan mengaduknya. Menunggu sebentar lalu mematikan kompor. Mengambil satu mangkuk, menuangkan sup untuk kekasihku dan menyisakan untuk Seunghoon dan Jinwoo hyung.

Cup~

Dia datang membawa satu kecupan. Kesukaannya, dipipiku.

Aku berbalik menatapnya dan— Cup~

Lagi. Ia memberiku kecupan dibibir. Tempat yang paling ia sukai setelah pipiku.

Aku hanya diam.

Sebenarnya aku malu dan mungkin pipiku memerah setiap kali ia memberiku kecupan manis. Tapi ku tahan mati-matian karena aku sedang melaksanakan kegiatan 'mari hari ini mendiami Song Minho'.

"H-heii..." ucap Mino saat aku menghindarinya. Tepatnya aku mengambil mangkuk berisi sup itu ke meja makan dan menaruhnya.

"Yoon?" panggilnya, aku hanya diam.

"Yoonie?" lagi.

"Kang Seungyoon." panggilnya lagi. Aku benci, aku benci tiap ia memanggil nama lengkapku dan mengunci pandanganku.

"Apa?" kataku datar.

"Bicara dan katakan kenapa kau mendiamiku." ucapnya. Minoku itu perasa, dia tanggap dan selalu tahu tentangku lebih dari diriku sendiri.

"Aku harus bicara apa?" elak ku.

Mino diam.

Ia duduk disebelahku dan mengambil sendok makan lalu memakan supnya.

Slurp~ ahh

Slurrp~~

"Ke-naphah memaskhan bhany-ak sayurh disi—uhukk!"

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air untuknya. Ia meminum perlahan sampai ternggorokannya membaik. Selalu seperti itu, Song Minho yang ceroboh. Setiap makan tergesa-gesa, berbicara sampai ia tersedak baru berhenti.

"Ck. Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu! Berhenti makan tergesa-gesa, dan berbicara sampai tersedak. Ku masukan banyak sayur karena setiap hari kau selalu makan burger, soda, ramen begitu terus. Entah distudio didorm bahkan selalu mengigau meminta burger." celotehku sembari membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan tissue.

Mino tersenyum lalu menacak rambut blondeku "Ini baru Song Seungyoon."

·

·

·

·

Ia menghabiskan supnya tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Enak katanya, ku ambil mangkuk, pergi ke dapur lalu mencucinya sebentar. Mino bilang akan berbaring dikamar.

Setelah mencuci dan menaruh mangkuknya dirak, aku membereskan sisa makanan diruang tv. Memunguti pakaian kotor Seunghoon dan Jinwoo hyung, lalu menaruhnya dibox pakaian kotor.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memeluk mino. Rindu mungkin? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu sibuk membuat lagu, mengurus Mino, mengurus dorm, ini itu sampai sehabis comeback stagepun aku langsung tumbang tertidur pulas.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya." gumanku.

Aku ikut berbaring disampingnya, yang kini memejamkan mata dan tidur miring menghadapku. Memandang si hijau ini lama sekali. Ingin rasanya tertawa terbahak setiap melihat rambut hijau tuanya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba Mino membuka matanya. Membuatku salah tingkah, aku memalingkan wajah ku dan bersiap berdiri untuk lari. Tapi dengan cepat, Mino yang kini sudah duduk bersandar menarik lenganku.

"Yap. Mau kemana kau sekarang." ucapnya sambil menarik kedua lenganku dan mendudukkan ku dipangkuannya.

"Y-yaa! Lepaskan!" berontak ku.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Menatapku tajam, dan aku hanya bisa menghindari tatapannya.

Matanya mengunciku, kemudian tangannya membelai rambutku. Merapikannya, "Sekarang katakan, atau aku kan memperkosamu sampai lubangmu merengek minta berhenti dan kau tak bisa berjalan nantinya."

"Atau kau sengaja diam karena merindukan peni— Cup~" ucapannya terhenti karena sekarang aku menciumnya.

Melumat bibir atasnya pelan. Tapi tidak untuknya, ia mencium bibir bawahku semangat sekali. Memberi kecupan dan melumatnya kembali. Berpindah ke bibir atasku, dan menggigitnya.

"Nghh.." aku membulatkan mata. Melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. Mino memasukan lidahnya, mendorong, menjilat dan memainkan milik ku.

Ia kembali ke bibir bawahku. Menyesapnya kuat sekali, memelumat dan menggigit-gigit kecil sampai bibirku memerah. Mungkin bengkak?

Ia menatapku. Benar, bibirku bengkak sekarang. Dan aku berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Aku benci Song Minho." ucapku pelan.

Aku memeluknya erat sekali. Kesal, marah, malu, ingin menangis saja rasanya. "Kau ini milik siapa! Kenapa berbicara seperti tidak punya kekasih! Kau kira aku siapa kalau bukan kekasihmu!" ku pukuli lengannya.

"Tentu saja aku milikmu hei— jangan menangis." ucapnya. Mino menarik ku dari pelukan. Mengecup mata kanan, dan kiriku. Aku menunduk.

Sudah ku katakan, Mino itu perasa. "Jadi... Kau mendengarnya?" aku mengangguk.

Ia tersenyum. "Dengar bayi besar. Inner Circle itu milikku, milikmu, milik Seunghoon dan Jinwoo hyung. Aku juga perlu memanjakan mereka. Apa kau lupa? berapa lama kita hiatus? Mereka pasti merindukan kita semua."

Jarinya menelusuri wajahku. Mengusapnya dan ia mengecup singkat bibirku. Perlakuan lembutnya selalu memabukan. Mungkin jika aku ini lilin ataupun es batu mungkin sudah meleleh dan mencair sekarang juga.

"Aku juga cemburu. Semua orang juga tahu kau suka skinship. Bahkan kemarin difanmeet kau memeluk wanita lama sekali. Tertawa sampai matamu menyipit. Tapi cemburuku biasa saja. Karena apa? Mereka tak bisa merasakan hal yang selalu ku lakukan untukmu. Contohnya ini." jelasnya.

Cup~

Mino mengecup dahiku.

Cup~ Cup~

Mino mengecup mata kanan dan kiriku.

Cup~

Lagi. Ia mengecup pucuk hidungku.

Cup~ Cup~

Sekarang aku yang berbalik menciumnya. Dibibir, aku tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluknya erat. Malu.

"Maaf. Akan kurangi sifat manjaku."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Mungkin setiap kita berdua selalu membuat lagu jadi aku kurang memperhatikanmu. Dan aku lupa sekarang kau adalah maknae, pantas saja naluri manjamu bermunculan." ucapnya diselingi tawa

"Menyebalkan."

·

·

·

·

"Mino."

"Hmm?"

"Minn."

"Mino hyung." ucapku manja.

Dia tertawa "Astaga. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak bisa berjalan besok."

Kang Seungyoon bodoh.

·

·

·

·

END


End file.
